Abandon
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré OST. Le récit de l'adieu entre Jack & Angelica, si on peut dire Ecrit pour la communauté 10 Choix sur le thème Jusqu'à l'océan


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur le passé de Jack et Angelica, cette fois sur l'abandon de Jack… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Abandon**

Le cœur joyeux et la mine réjouie, Angelica avançait dans les rues de Singapour en direction du port. Sa matinée passée dans la ville avait été fructueuse, non contente d'avoir réussi à moyenner avantageusement une partie des rapines du Black Pearl elle avait obtenu en prime un vêtement dont elle réjouissait de tester l'effet sur son amant. La jeune femme caressa la soie verte d'un air rêveur et sourit. Elle avait hâte que Jack la lui enlève.

Elle arriva sur le port et resta quelques secondes à fixer l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver le Pearl. Le cœur d'Angelica se serra d'angoisse mais elle se força à se reprendre. Elle avait dû se tromper, confondre, après tout dans une ville comme Singapour, tout se ressemblait. A demi rassurée par cette évidence, Angelica commença à remonter le quai, son regard inquiet fouillant l'horizon à la recherche du Black Pearl.

Finalement, un marin s'aperçut de son manège et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ma belle ? »

Angelica porta discrètement sa main à la crosse de son pistolet ainsi que Jack le lui avait appris et répondit.

« Un navire.

- Il y a des tas de navires ici la belle tu peux pas être un peu plus précise ? »

Angelica hésita, après tout l'homme était peut être un agent de la Compagnie des Indes auquel cas elle risquait d'attirer des ennuis à Jack.

« Tu te décides ? » Lui demanda le matelot.

Après un dernier regard à son visage rougeaud, Angelica choisit de lui faire confiance.

« Il a des voiles noires.

- Ah le Black Pearl ! Fallait le dire tout de suite. »

Une vague de soulagement submergea Angelica et elle sourit timidement.

« Il a levé l'ancre il y a plus de trois heures, ce bon vieux Jack avait l'air rudement pressé. »

La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac et pâlit.

« Eh ? Ça va pas la belle ? »

Incapable d'articuler un mot, Angelica secoua la tête.

« Bah faut pas te mettre dans cet état, y'en a d'autres des bateaux. »

Angelica se força à se reprendre et à poser la question dont elle redoutait le plus la réponse.

« Est-ce que, est ce qu'il est parti à cause des soldats ?

- Qui ça ? Jack ? Ça m'étonnerait, ça fait des semaines qu'on a pas vu un seul de ces salauds en rouge ! » S'exclama l'homme avec virulence avant de cracher sur le sol pour que tout le monde comprenne bien son mépris envers les gars en uniforme.

Angelica recula, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai… Pas après…

« Et ça va ma belle ? » S'inquiéta le marin.

La jeune femme recula, le cœur brisé et l'homme avança vers elle.

« Allons faut pas de te mettre dans un tel état, viens je t'offre à boire. »

Une vague de rage emporta la raison d'Angelica en l'entendant. C'était les mêmes mots que ceux que Jack avait prononcés la première fois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce jour-là, dans les jardins du couvent où elle vivait, elle pleurait à cause d'une remontrance injuste et il était arrivé et…

« Ne me touche pas ! » Hurla Angelica en pointant son pistolet sur l'homme.

Ce dernier blêmit et elle se réjouit de la peur qu'elle lut dans son regard.

« Si tu m'approches encore je te tue. » Souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Angelica marcha longtemps, errant sans but dans les rues de Singapour. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à Jack. Qu'à ses caresses, qu'à ses mots tendres. La manière dont il la calmait lorsque, ulcérée par sa désinvolture, elle se rebellait.

« Allons trésor, tu sais bien que nous sommes pareils, toi et moi, moi et toi, nous… »

Des larmes de rage aux yeux à cette pensée, Angelica continua de dévider mentalement l'écheveau de ses souvenirs et des mensonges du pirate. Jusqu'à la nuit précédente.

Cette fois leur dispute avait été sérieuse, elle l'avait surpris en train de reluquer une des petites putains asiatiques qui arpentaient le port à la recherche de bourses à alléger. Angelica serra les poings de rage en se remémorant les paroles de Jack.

« Trésor, tu sais bien que tu es celle que je désire le plus au monde.

- Vraiment ? Avait-elle répondu.

- Bien sûr ma colombe, lui avait assuré Jack en ouvrant son compas. Tu vois, ce compas est magique, il n'indique pas le nord mais ce qu'on désire le plus au monde. Et pour moi c'est toi. »

Angelica s'essuya nerveusement les yeux. Elle avait cru défaillir de bonheur en voyant qu'il disait vrai, que l'aiguille se tournait vers elle. Elle avait noué ses doigts aux siens et l'avait embrassé.

« Pour moi aussi Jack. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

- Pareil pour moi trésor, si tu me le demandais j'abandonnerai tout pour toi, jusqu'à l'océan. »

Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, Angelica se souvint de sa réponse.

« Je ne te demanderai jamais ça Jack. »

Puis ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient connu la nuit la plus merveilleuse qu'ils aient passée ensemble. A tel point qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui avouer ses sentiments, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il l'avait embrassée de nouveau et elle avait laissé ses lèvres recouvrir ses mots.

Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues à ce souvenir et Angelica s'appuya contre le mur sale qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle avait passé des mois avec Jack, il lui avait tout appris de la piraterie et des choses de l'amour. Il lui avait promis que ce serait pour toujours, qu'elle ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir suivi. Et il l'avait abandonnée, seule dans une ville qu'elle connaissait à peine. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle sursauta alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

« Faut pas pleurer comme ça, des hommes t'en trouvera d'autres. » Lui assura une fille outrageusement fardée.

Angelica serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'une putain pouvait savoir de l'amour ?

« Ils promettent tous la même chose pour pas payer tu sais. » Lui expliqua une autre fille.

Angelica secoua la tête trop triste pour se mettre en colère.

« Lui il était différent, du moins je le croyais. » Murmura-t-elle en caressant la bague d'améthyste que Jack avait passée à son doigt quelques semaines plus tôt.

La fille qui lui avait parlé en premier écarquilla les yeux et prit sa main avant qu'Angelica ait eu le temps de l'arrêter.

« On dirait une des bagues de Jack ! »

Le cœur d'Angelica rata un battement tandis que les filles se rassemblaient autour d'elle en pépiant.

« Mais oui c'est la sienne !

- Jack ? Vous parlez bien de Jack Sparrow ? » Demanda Angelica.

Les filles s'entreregardèrent et pouffèrent.

« Le capitaine Jack Sparrow,

- Un prince parmi les princes !

- Il a promis de m'emmener

- Non c'est à moi qu'il l'a promis ! »

Le cœur lourd, Angelica s'écarta tandis que les filles se chamaillaient. La tête lui tourna alors qu'elle réalisait que Jack avait embobiné toutes ces filles comme il l'avait fait avec elle, promettant monts et merveilles avant de les abandonner une fois obtenu ce qu'il convoitait.

La démarche chancelante, Angelica s'éloigna de la ruelle pour se rendre sur le port. Là, devant l'emplacement où aurait dû l'attendre le Black Pearl, la jeune femme se jura de le retrouver et de lui faire payer son abandon.

« Crois-moi Jack Sparrow, même si je dois y passer ma vie je te retrouverai. Murmura-t-elle. Je trouverai un navire et je te traquerai sur toutes les mers. Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque tu auras tout perdu, ton précieux navire, ton foutu compas. Tout jusqu'à ton précieux océan. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ton abandon. » Promit elle à l'horizon.


End file.
